


Shortest Free Trial

by Oceanonmars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety Attacks, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Crush at First Sight, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, One-Sided Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, One-Sided Attraction, POV Akaashi Keiji, Social Anxiety, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanonmars/pseuds/Oceanonmars
Summary: They say at some point in a meeting you have to try hard to see the person again, pay with all your strength and attention to keep the relationship flowing.  This was most probably the shortest free trial he ever had.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 12





	Shortest Free Trial

Akaashi's one biggest fear was falling into a mass of anxiety in the public and they were not surprised that it actually happened. The worst scenario in his head kept playing as he slumped down on the floor of the small bathroom of the cafe. His legs shook and his lips trembled as he tried to silence himself. Putting a hand over his mouth he sobbed silently as his heartbeat got faster and faster by the passing of time. He remembers his mother saying it was from the amount of coffee he consumed lately since coffee can sometimes give you a fair amount of anxiety. He didn't care though, Coffee was definitely his most favorite thing he had all day while going through everything. The best thing was the bitter and clearing taste after a really sweet dessert. Sometimes he would drink so much coffee in a day to stay up and practice volleyball but then he would stay up all night and listen to Lofi music and sketch. The dark circles under his eyes gave up a lot of information about him in the public or how he yawned in the public library would make people turn around and catch him off guard in an awkward stare. 

Now that Keiji was sitting here all alone on the bathroom floor of an unknown cafe did he realize he was fucked. Utterly, completely fucked. The shortness of breath had him gasping loudly in his hand and suddenly there was a quiet knock on the door of his bathroom stall. 

His anxiety began talking before he could even respond. The thoughts in his head were telling him that they were about to kick him out of this cafe because he was being too loud. He really wanted someone to ban him from existence right now but another quiet knock silenced his thoughts following a soft voice behind it. 

"I heard someone gasping and breathing heavily just now and maybe it's really none of my business but I just wanted to know if you needed any help?"   
The voice behind the door explained kindly, It was probably one of the most comforting voices Akaashi had ever heard in his life. His heart suddenly felt at peace. He stood up on his trembling knees leaving his cold spot on the floor and letting his fingertips gently brush against the door handle. 

At first sight he thought he saw the sun but of course he was just exaggerating. There stood a boy with the brightest yellow eyes he had ever seen, hiding behind a mass of gray hair falling into his eyes covering his forehead and bushy eyebrows. They had a great sense of style. A yellow sweater just like the sun and blue skinny jeans and matching yellow converse shoes. Of course he had to meet him in these circumstances. He felt pitiful as the attractive stranger changed his expression from bright to concerned. It was suddenly at that moment when Akaashi remembered he hadn't talked a single word. His hands were sweating as he looked around nervously and then back into the boys eyes who was staring at him with his mouth slightly agape.

"I-I'm really sorry I suppose you were going through an anxiety attack, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to-   
"No it's alright i don't really know how to deal with it myself either."   
He cut them off with trembling voice as he squeezed his hands together behind him, He could almost feel the sweat drops dripping from his hand when the stranger held out his own and introduced himself.

"I'm Bokuto II'l honestly be more than happy to help."   
Keiji could just nod, completely ignoring the boney hand held out towards him. Bokuto couldn't hide a frown painting on his face. Akaashi noticed it right away and started mumbling his own excuses in his head until he spoke it out loud. 

"I'm sorry it's just that my hands are sweaty."   
Bokuto's eyes widened as he shook his head gesturing that it was alright before offering him his handkerchief. Akaashi's heart warmed up making his eyes lower in complete embarrassment. 

'I'm sorry I couldn't help I hope you are feeling better now." He claimed with both of his hands squeezed into the pocket of his jeans.   
"No it's honestly fine, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm sorry, I'm Akaashi." Bokuto smiled and nodded at that leaning away from the door to see who entered the bathroom. With that he turned back to Keiji and offered.  
"Akaashi, Please let me treat you to a cup of coffee or I mean, whatever you'd like." 

The way his own name slid out of the kind boys lips made him shiver and smile internally, It was probably the most beautiful thing that happened to him all day, if anyone heard him saying he's glad he got an anxiety attack at a certain cafe and a certain time they'd think he's crazy. but to be honest he was truly glad to have met this boy. 

Both of them walked out of the bathroom and supposedly towards Bokuto's previous table where he had a backpack hung over loosely on a chair. As they sat down Keiji felt himself more unable to speak and make conversation, if the situation was awkward then he doesn't really want to know what this was. He thanked anyone who created the universe when Bokuto broke the silence.

"I used to have a friend, best friend actually, we went to volleyball together, he used to have a lot of those before games." Akaashi looked at him with a perplexed expression until he figured out what he meant. Anxiety was common nowadays, every teenager was dealing with it one way or another. There was no escaping from it, yet they say we are a boring generation when there's exactly nothing fun left for us to do trapped in a cycle of wanting to do things and not being allowed to. We are destined to learn from others experiences and never learn from our own. 

"You play volleyball?" He asked the first thing that came to his mind. With that Bokuto scratched the back of his neck nervously and chuckled.   
"well yeah I guess I try to, I want to get better at it. I attended classes when I was younger, Still feel like I need more practice, I lose to myself a lot when I can't properly spike the ball." Akaashi nodded and his breath hitched when Bokuto asked the same about him. Well he played in the team at high school. They were always known as the quiet setter, no one even made an effort to talk to him and the awfully introverted person that he was, he eventually got out. But he loved volleyball so much he practiced at home every chance he got. Guess he just never wanted to forget how to play.

"I used to play at high school." Bokuto smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. Akaashi couldn't fight back a blush over his cheeks as he felt warm all over.   
"Why don't you play now?" Great! a question Akaashi asked himself every single day while practicing volleyball.   
" I don't know really, I guess I just never really fit in and no one wanted to talk to a person like me." Yellow eyes widened at that. Suddenly there were hands gripping his shoulders from over the table as bright eyes stared into his.  
"But you're so fun to talk to and you're so cute, How could anyone not want to be your friend?!" Blush was an understatement, Keiji turned completely red as his hands found each other in his lap. Suddenly the wooden table was a lot more interesting than the eyes staring right at him looking through his soul. Bokuto seeing the expression on the raven haired's face pulled back into his chair. 

" I'm sorry that was so sudden but It's true." He admitted shamelessly and that was when blue eyes got the courage to look up. "I... thank you, I'm glad you think that way." A smile made it's way onto his face saying that, making the other smile as well. The steam of the tea that was on the table for him caught his attention. The server brought it a few minutes earlier in their heated conversation and he didn't notice how intensely he was participating in the subject. He felt like he had achieved a level of social interaction sitting here and talking to Bokuto. 

Bokuto was simply something Akaashi wanted. No, specifically he craved to be him. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to feed off Bokuto's sunlight by spending time with him or he simply wanted to be him. It was a tough choice but none of which were possible. It was up to him if he saw the flawless stranger again. And his anxiety got in the way, It was always there telling him it was not worth getting someone's number, that they were going to scare him away someday anyway. Yet Bokuto to help him. He  
didn't call him crazy and he could make easier conversation with the person sitting right in front of him. Something he never thought he'd be able to.

"Akaashi-kun I think I might have to go now. I'm glad I got to hang out with you." Suddenly he was met with the brightest smile painted on the boys face. His voice kept getting stuck down his throat when he tried to respond. So he simply smiled. 

The ringtone of Bokutos phone did the job for him. The awkwardness cleared from between them. "Hey babe, sorry I got caught up in something."   
Akaashi's eyes widened, He internally felt himself die of embarrassment, They were here admiring a taken and possibly a straight guy in a romantic way. Now he truly wanted the power to ban himself from existence. But when he made clear that he was talking to a Kuroo Keiji simply understood that he probably didn't have anymore chance than he did then. They were simply just someone else passing by his life, They were just another star in millions to revolve around the sun. Most probably already cracked under the heat.

He watched as Bokuto stood up and fixed his wrinkled yellow sweater and nodded towards him with a smile. If this was the first and last time he was going to see this person, He was not going to just be left alone in that cafe as they left. So he got up leaving before Bokuto. He didn't realize he might've nearly ran out of that place. Holding his shoulder bag close he crossed the streets. There he stood leaning on a tree just to see a tall attractive guy enter the cafe after him. He watched as the man hugged Bokuto close as they walked out hand in hand. 

They say at some point in a meeting you have to try hard to see the person again, pay with all your strength and attention to keep the relationship flowing. This was most probably the shortest free trial he ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
